User interface (UI) technologies focus on interface technologies that support human-computer interaction. UI technology research focuses on the enabling technologies that help computers hear, see, speak and to understand, and combine these in multimodal ways. Rendering an entity on a UI includes generating a visual representation from a model by using computer programs. Updating the UI indicates that an already displayed visual representation is partially or completely refreshed.
Since the model associated with the UI includes enormous amount of information, updating the UI partially or completely causes significant information exchange between a server hosting the model and the processor processing the update. Due to the amount of information exchange, there may be an overhead caused on the processor including excessive or indirect computing time, memory, bandwidth and the like. Hence, reducing the amount of data transfer and the overhead while maintaining accuracy in updating the UI is useful.